Before the Dawn
by LupediLupe500
Summary: The threat of Lord Voldemort is gone. The Wizard World is filled with peace and harmony. But what will Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione do when a new threat that can rock a mini skirt is on the horizon. This time it's not just the boys feeling the heat. Normal pairings, Be warned the Lemons come in a can. First timer be gentle.
1. Nothing to Fear?

_**This is my first story so please be gentle. Reviews are very welcome no matter how negative.**_

_**Leave your views, corrections, even your ideas.**_

_Enjoy the first Chapter_

_SweetLupes_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Nothing to Fear?**  
_

Harry sat at the table sighing in contentment, his hand was wound tightly into Ginny's. They had been giving each other longing looks and gentle caresses all through dinner, their food was all but forgotten when their eyes had landed on each other. Across the table another couple shared the same loving moment. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat across from the happy couple having their own little private moment.

No one. Not even the teachers knew why Professor Dumbledore had called announced that dinner would be earlier than usual but the sudden change in the air outside made them realize that whatever it was it could not be good. The chatter in the hall immediately died down as soon as Professor Dumbledore took his place at the podium. His aged face sulked more than usual, the wrinkles on his forehead were a lot more pronounced but his eyes were the most striking. In spite of his tired, stressed face his eyes held a certain joy and hope to them.

"Good Evening Students," The Professor started "I would first like to do the regular announcements."

While the Professor droned on and on with the announcements the students at the Gryffindor table held there own private conversation. Harry leaned over the table.

"What do you think the Professor called us in here for?" Harry asked carefully.

Hermione thought carefully for a moment. "I don't know. But did you see the huge change in the weather. It's very peculiar, I'll-"

"Go to the library and check it out," Ron and Harry droned.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and sat back with a huff.

"Now students. The reason I have asked for dinner to be early is because I would like for everyone to be in bed very early. At the moment I cannot tell you why but I must warn you," He took off his glasses " I want everyone to be in bed by 7 p.m."

A loud groan sounded from the tables. "SILENCE!" He yelled "Even though the threat of he who should not be named is gone. Do not assume you have nothing to fear."

The entire room grew silent. Prof. Dumbledore walked away from the podium and sat in his regular chair. He waved a hand in the air for the students to continue eating dinner. Dinner went on uninterrupted by any other announcements. When they were done they were ushered to the dorms by Prefects.

* * *

Hermione Granger tossed and turned in her bed, she knew that she was the only one who was awake in the entire dorm but she just couldn't sleep. Hermione threw off her covers and slid on her bed slippers, she threw on her robe and took up her wand. She wasn't one to break the rules but she couldn't shake this feeling that she had. She tip toed out of the room quietly. She brought her wand up to her lips and whispered. "Lumos" As soon as the words left her lips a narrow beam of light appeared on the tip of her wand. She looked around and ignored the rude comments she was getting from the paintings.

All of a sudden her body collided into something. She picked up her wand and lifted it up ready to cast a spell. She looked up and saw Ginny scrambling to find her wand, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ginny what are you doing up?" She asked.

Ginny gripped her wand before answering her, "I couldn't sleep,"

Hermione nodded once in acceptance.

"Walk with me then." Hermione offered.

Ginny smiled slightly and at the offer. "Sure."

The two girls wandered the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly for a while.

"...Professor do you really think bringing her here is a good idea?"The voice of Professor Minerva McGonagall came from the inside of a room.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. _Her?_

"Minerva it is the only choice I have. She's my niece." Professor Dumbledore's gravelly voice answered.

Hermione's eyebrows rose all the way up to her eyebrows. _Dumbledore has a niece?_ She thought to herself._  
_

"What about the safety of the other students? I mean someone coming straight out of Azkaban." Prof. McGonagall asked.

"I will try to keep her away from the other students to the best of my ability. But she has nowhere else to go Minerva." He said grimly.

"Do you see that?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

Hermione gasped inaudibly and whispered the word "Nox." to out the light. Immediately the light went out and the two girls were engulfed by the darkness in the hallway.

"I don't see anything."

Hermione and Ginny didn't stay around to hear the rest of the conversation. The ran down the corridor, up the stairs to the dorms.

"Did you know Dumbledore had a niece?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head to confirm her answer.

"Well I am just about tired now Granger. Goodnight." Ginny said with a yawn.

Hermione watched as Ginny walked away quickly. Hermione walked into her dorm quietly, the other girls in the dorm were still asleep. She sighed and walked back to her bed, she picked up her comforter and wrapped it around herself, she sunk into her bed. No matter how comfortable her bed was she just couldn't let her mind rest. Who was Dumbledore's niece? What had she done to be thrown in Azkaban? and what was she doing at Hogwarts?

* * *

Ronald Weasley was late for Professor Snape's class, he didn't mean to over sleep it just happened. He turned a sharp corner and hit into a something soft much like a pillow but still somewhat hard. He looked around for his fallen books, when he was sure he had all his books he began to get up off the floor when he realized he didn't have his potions book. He looked up and saw that a small gentle looking hand was holding his book out in front of him. His eyes examined the small hand from it's long skilled looking fingers that had blood red painted nails, his eyes traveled up from the hand to the slender pale arm up to the thin shoulder that seemed to be slightly muscled but still thin, then up to her slender neck. Then finally his eyes landed on her face. She was beyond beautiful.**(Link for her is on my profile)** Her eyes a rich hazel and her hair. Ron couldn't think straight.

"Here's your book back," She said sharply.

Ron was frozen he didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Your eyes are huge." He blurted out.

She looked at him with one eyebrow cocked. "I know." She threw the book on the floor in front of him. "and your Ronald Weasley."

Ron blushed furiously. "Yeah? What's your name I've never seen you around school."

"I'm Fia that's all you need to know." She said shortly.

She stepped around him and walked away, her cape flowed behind her. Ron gazed at her longingly. _Ron what are you thinking your with Hermione. _He shook his head quickly.

"MR. WEASLEY! Did you plan on coming to my class today?" Prof. Snape shouted.

"No sir the girl..." Ron looked again and Fia was gone.

"What girl?" Professor Snape asked.

Ron shook his head and began to walk in the direction of class. He sighed in relief until he felt it. Professor Snap had hit him in the head with a book. Who was she? Where did she come from?

* * *

Harry held his arm and groaned in pain. He had tried blocking Malfoy's spell but it just didn't work. He was usually good at DADA but today he was just off.  
He rolled his shoulder again and grimaced in pain. He lay back on the bed in the nurses' station gently. The loud sound of metal falling to the ground caused Harry to jerk upward and reach for his wand. The action caused him a large amount of pain in his arm.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Oh sorry I was looking for the bathroom." A bell like voice answered.

Harry sat up some more and looked around the screen. His mouth fell open. The girl in front of him had to be a figment of his imagination or an angel sent to take him to heaven. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, her pouty lips were frowning back at him. She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

She moved closer to him until she was standing so close to him that if he opened his mouth she could have counted his taste buds. Harry stopped breathing when she reached out a hand, used two of her fingers and swept the hair that covered his scar out of the way. She licked her lips in desire.

"Harry Potter," She said slowly.

Something about the way she said his name made a familiar sense of dread curl up his spine.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." She said in a breathy tone.

She leaned forward slowly her lips inching closer, closer and closer until...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter please leave your comments and stuff. **: ) ! : p! ; D**

_Your comments and views are always welcome. Make sure to tell me how you feel my lovelies  
_

_Kisses SweetLupes,_**  
**


	2. Almost Harmless

_**Last Time on Before the Dawn...**_

"Harry Potter," She said slowly.

Something about the way she said his name made a familiar sense of dread curl up his spine.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." She said in a breathy tone.

She leaned forward slowly her lips inching closer, closer and closer until...

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**WARNING LESBIAN THEMES...  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Almost Harmess**_

"Mr. Potter what on earth are you doing?!" The loud screechy voice of Madam Promfrey asked.

Harry turned around to face her.

"I-I-I was..." He stuttered.

He turned back around and the girl was no longer there. She couldn't have been a ghost, he had seen all the ghosts in Hogwarts and she was not a ghost. Harry looked around again and sighed the word "nothing".

"If you leaned forward any more you would have popped your shoulder right out of the socket." She said jokingly.

Harry was too lost in his thoughts to have heard a word she said, he was certain she had not been a ghost. No he was damn sure of it. She didn't have that weird white glow around her like the other ghosts did. She was pale but she wasn't ghost pale. Harry's body was just going through the motions. He didn't feel when the nurse bandaged him up. He didn't even notice that he had left the room and was now walking to his Potions class.

"Bloody hell Harry you look like you've seen a ghost." Ron said.

Harry looked at him with one quirked eyebrow. _You have no idea._

"Harry where were you. I was looking for you. I have something to tell you." Ron said quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw a girl today. She had to be an- an- an..."

"An angel," Harry finished for him.

Ron nodded enthusiastically at his friends words. "She had pale skin..."

"Hazel eyes, long black hair. I know I saw her too." Harry said quickly.

"Do you know her?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and began to tell his friend of the strange girl.

"So she just disappeared?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Didn't she do that when you saw her." He asked.

Ron thought back to this morning when he bumped into the goddess like creature. He remembered her walking away but it hit him. She just vanished into thin air but she had only been about two feet away from him.

"Do you think she's a ghost?" He asked.

"Do I think who's a ghost?" The voice of Hermione Granger interrupted.

Ron jumped about a foot in the air. Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So who's a ghost?" Hermione asked again.

* * *

Ginny had been trying to get the repairing spell right. Her watch had fallen on the floor and broken, she had been trying to fix it for half an hour now.

"Reparo." She said again.

A small spark came from the tip of her wand but still the watch remained broken. She groaned loudly and threw the watch down on the table in front of her.

"I don't think you're doing it right?" An airy voice said smugly.

Ginny whirled around quickly. The only person in all of Hogwarts who had a voice like that was Luna Lovegood. But instead of seeing the perky blonde she saw a grim looking raven haired girl. Ginny watched as the girl didn't even take out her wand but only lifted the watch to her lips and whisper the word "Reparo" and the tiny beams of light whirled around the golden pocket watch instantly repairing it. The girl placed the watch on the table in front of her. Ginny stared up at the girls beautiful face, she was the vision of perfection, her face had no blemishes not even a beauty mark. Ginny thought of her own skin with it's vast array of freckles and splotches. The girl sat on the edge of the table right beside her. Ginny couldn't help but stare at her long lean legs, she didn't need to wear stockings her legs appeared to be smooth and flawless. Ginny's breath hitched when the girls' small pale hand reached out and gently wound a lock of her red hair around her finger.

"Hmm. Ginny Weasley," The girl whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened comically.

"How do you know my name?" Ginny asked in a small voice

The girl smiled broadly. She tugged on Ginny's hair gently. The small motion caused a a shock of pleasure to go straight to her clit. She stifled a moan. The girl smirked.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Another smirk. "I'm Fia."

Before Ginny could blink she and Fia were nose to nose. Fia's lips moving against hers gasped, Fia took advantage of the fact that and slid her tongue in her mouth. Ginny melted into the kiss. Then suddenly the sound of feet stamping in the distance interrupted the blissful silence. Ginny's eyes shot open, but instead of breaking the kiss Fia wrapped her arms around Ginny and deepened the kiss.  
The feet began to get closer and closer. Ginny couldn't think straight all she could think of were the soft arms around her and how oddly sweet her mouth was. The sound of the feet stopped immediately. Ginny opened her eyes again and realized they were no longer in the Common Room. They were in some sort of broom closet. Ginny felt as though her control over her body had diminished, her hands had somehow gone up the other girls skirt. She felt between the slippery folds gently eliciting a moan from the other girl.

Ginny felt it before she saw it. Fia had plunged her finger inside of her. Ginny broke away and let out a long low moan, Fia fingered her roughly. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of heavy breathing and the squelching noises.  
Ginny threw her head back.

"I'm coming," Ginny whispered.

Ginny couldn't see it but Fia smiled broadly. It was exactly what she wanted. All the sensations overtook Ginny as she came. Her mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. The door to the closet swung open. Ginny couldn't find it in herself to panic as she came hard.

"Ms. Granger what do you think you're doing?!" A loud female voice screeched.

_**Dun, dun, dun...**_

_**To Be Continued  
**_

* * *

_**Okay my charming duckies. I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter as much as I loved writing it.**_

_**Review 4 me. Post your views, ideas and other stuff.  
**_

_**Btw all you smarties out there who know this Fia is from an old Language called Esperanto. Mostly used in North Asia and some parts of Europe.  
**_

_**All for now  
**_

_****__Kisses SweetLupes_


	3. Perfectly Innocuous

_**Last time on Before the Dawn...  
**_

"I'm coming," Ginny whispered.

Ginny couldn't see it but Fia smiled broadly. It was exactly what she wanted. All the sensations overtook Ginny as she came. Her mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. The door to the closet swung open. Ginny couldn't find it in herself to panic as she came hard.

"Ms. Granger what do you think you're doing?!" A loud female voice screeched.

_**Dun, dun, dun...**_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Perfectly Innocuous**_

Ginny gasped for air as she stared at Madam Hooch. The Physical Education teacher had gone into the closet to look for a spare broom but saw Ginny Weasley looking as though she was about to burst. Ginny looked around the closet, now that the door was open she could make out what was in there. It was the Games supply closet. She had no idea how she had gotten from the Girls' Common Room all the way down to the Games closet. And where the hell was Fia?

"Ms. Weasley what are you doing in here?" Madam Hooch asked.

Ginny self consciously flattened her hair down. "I was looking for...um... you!"

Madam Hooch was surprised at this news.

"Well here I am. What is it that you want?" She asked.

Ginny mumbled the words "I forgot" Then stumbled out of the closet. She straightened her hair and clothes and walked with her head held high (_**OMG Alliteration!)**_. She walked up the stairs back to the common room, she didn't stop to talk to Luna or nearly Head-less Nicholas. she was going to go straight back until she bumped into Harry.

"Hey you," Harry said happily.

He leaned in to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head to the side at the last minute. Harry was a little taken aback by her refusal to kiss him.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out in the woods and..." Harry looked at her suggestively.

"Actually Harry I'm a little bit tired." She lied through her teeth.

Ginny didn't know why but she didn't want Harry to touch her. She didn't want him at all. She walked away from him without another word. She didn't turn around to look at him, she just walked. What she really wanted was to find Fia. Who was she? Where did she come from?

Ginny sat on her bed in the dorm and begun to think.

"Ginny," An echo-ish voice called.

The voice was exactly like Fia's.

"Ginny come to me."

Ginny got up out of the bed quickly. She began to follow the voice but stopped when she realized where it was leading her.

Ginny shook her head to get herself out of the trance. What was happening?

* * *

After being blown off by Ron and Harry, Hermione decided to surround herself with her second love. Books. Hermione went to the library and decided to look for anything on Dumbledore's niece. She scoured the section that had Wizard Family trees but still nothing came up. His sister nor his brother had any children and he didn't have any either.  
Hermione's eyes kept flickering to the forbidden part of the library. She looked at Madam Pince hesitantly, she realized that the older woman was busy chastising a student about the proper care off books, to put the icing on the cake as she was waving the book around the cover fell off. She got into a huge rant about responsibility. Hermione ducked behind the shelves and began to make her way over to the forbidden section. She slipped through the door.

Hermione searched the shelves for any thing that had to do with families. She was about to give up when she spotted a book that seemed interesting, it had no cover and no title page. As soon as she opened the book she was assaulted by the smell of dust and mildew. She flipped through the pages of the book quickly. She saw an interesting page.

_Fia Ange Gabrielle Dumbledore_

_Fia Ange Gabrielle Dumbledore was born on April 9th 1994.  
_

_Mother: Ariana Dumbledore  
_

_Father: Unknown  
_

_Fia Dumbledore was sentenced to Azkaban at the age of fourteen for performing the act of .  
_

Instead of having words there, there was a big rectangle cut out of the word. There wasn't much on her

"Hermione Granger." A voice said airily.

She looked around the library and saw no one there. She got up and began to look around place.

"You're looking in the wrong place," the voice said again.

Hermione whirled around the room and her eyes landed on the one illuminated spot in the room. It was the same area she had been sitting in, in her space was a beautiful girl wearing full black. She had a scowl etched on her beautiful face.  
In her lap was the large dusty book that Hermione previously had. One of her legs was thrown over the arm of the chair while the other was on the floor. She didn't even look up at Hermione she continued to read the book.

"Are you Fia?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.

The girl smiled down at the book. "Yes. But I'm more interested in you Ms. Granger."

Hermione swallowed hard. Fia uttered no words, she didn't even look at her, all she did was flick her wrist in Hermione's direction. Hermione was dragged through the air in a seat right in front of her. She couldn't move, her body felt like it was being weighed down by an elephant. She couldn't even move her fingers.  
Finally Fia looked up at her. Her eyes burned with anger.

"I think it's time we had a little chat," Fia said eerily.

She sent a blindingly white, sick twisted smile.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Hope my Cookies enjoyed this Chapter, **_  
**_I am kind of sad that my readers aren't giving me their comments but it's all guddd.  
_**

**_Stay solid  
_**

**_x  
_**_Sweet Lupes  
_


	4. Completely Canny

**_Last time on Before The Dawn..._**

Hermione swallowed hard. Fia uttered no words, she didn't even look at her, all she did was flick her wrist in Hermione's direction. Hermione was dragged through the air in a seat right in front of her. She couldn't move, her body felt like it was being weighed down by an elephant. She couldn't even move her fingers.  
Finally Fia looked up at her. Her eyes burned with anger.

"I think it's time we had a little chat," Fia said eerily.

She sent a blindingly white, sick twisted smile.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Completely Canny  
**_

Hermione had never seen someone be able to use magic the way she did. She didn't even have to say a spell or use a wand. Hermione stared at her wand, that was resting on the table beside Fia's elevated foot.

"I almost forgot. Just so you don't get any ideas." She started.

She picked up Hermione's wand and snapped like a twig. Small sparks flew from the wand.

"I must say Ms. Granger. You are very persistent. I see you've taken a sudden interest in me. " She said calmly.

She leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs.

"You know the basics about me so what else do you want to know?" She asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

Fia let out a short bitter laugh. "Well you know my name but let me formally introduce myself. My name is Fia Ange Gabrielle Dumbledore. I'm eighteen years old. I was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for the committing the illegal act of Mind Control. Yes I know it says I was fourteen but I was actually eight. I did something that not even the Dark Lord himself could do. I learned how to cast spells without my wand as I sat in my cell, first I'd practice on the rats, then my cell mates. I found a way to get into peoples heads without having to curse them."

Hermione stared at her with wide eyes. "Now you know too much Ms. Granger and I'm very sorry to say that my plan is working perfectly and I don't need you messing that up."

"I don't know what your plan is but Dumbledore will..."

"He will what? Stop me? By the time he figures it out it will be too late," Fia said sharply.

She got up from the chair and stood one foot away from Hermione. "I just need to tie up one ginger haired loose end,"

She reached forward and twirled a piece of Hermione's hair. "I already have your little friend Ginny going mad. All I need is Ron, Harry and Malfoy and I will have everything."

"What would you want with Malfoy?" Hermione spat.

"Nothing that concerns you." She hissed. "Now I need to get rid of the little problem that I have,"

Hermione didn't even register it. The pain shot through her so fast the last thing that she saw was Fia looking at her with a broad smile.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on a tree stump in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He blew out some smoke from between his lips. He watched as the smoke floated away from him. He usually came out here to relax and smoke, to get away from all the annoying pests at Hogwarts. There was only so much of Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy "Little Pig Nosed" Parkinson he could possibly take in a day.

"You seem lonely Mr. Malfoy?" A calm voice asked.

Draco looked up and saw the most beautiful face he had the pleasure of laying eyes on. "I know when you want something. So what is it you want Fia?"

She looked at him and frowned, she stalked over to him and plopped herself in his lap.

"Oh Draco you always take the fun out of it? I just wanted to see my old playmate again that's all." She cooed.

He leaned in and kissed her roughly. He pulled away slowly.

"You're right love. I do want something and I need you to help me get it." She said softly.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Kay, Sorry this Chapter is shorter than usually but my creativity is dwindling so for now I'm just playing it by ear...  
**_

_**Again I remind you to leave your views and opinions or just give me a shout out.  
**_

_**Till next time. x  
**SweetLupes_


	5. Incredibly Innoxious

_**Last time on Before the Dawn..**_

"Oh Draco you always take the fun out of it? I just wanted to see my old playmate again that's all." She cooed.

He leaned in and kissed her roughly. He pulled away slowly.

"You're right love. I do want something and I need you to help me get it." She said softly.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Be warned Lemons ahead!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: IncrediblyInnoxious  
**_

Draco Malfoy had been Fia's playmate when she was a lot younger. He had also been one of her first victim of mind-control. She had just given him a tiny kiss on the cheek and soon he was hers. He had not seen her in years and here she was in all her raven haired glory. His cigarette was long forgotten as there tongues clashed and danced together. He wanted to be furious at her for what she had done to him, but at the moment he couldn't think straight, all that went through his mind was the sweet taste of her mouth and how her skin always seemed to taste like Ice Wine. Every time he tried to pull away from her she tightened her arms around his neck and he melted into her like a puddle of goo. She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his Grey eyes, instead of being cloudy his eyes were crystal clear.

_Shit! _She thought to herself.

Draco pushed her away roughly causing her to stumble. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Did you really think that was going to work on me Fifi?" He sneered.

Fia pouted. "You took some Bezoar and rubbed it on your lips didn't you?"

He didn't respond but that was all she needed.

"Not that it matters anyway. You'll help me whether you like it or not?" She cooed.

Draco stared at her hand that was lovingly stroking his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you want to keep your life, you'll help me."

Draco's eyes widened. "You and I both know I have no qualms about killing."

He swallowed audibly.

"I will speak to you later." She said. She began to walk off, before she disappeared out of sight she glanced over her shoulder. "The Bezoar will only work for a little while, then soon you won't be able to help yourself."

A soon as the words left her lips she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Harry sat in the large bath pushing bubbles around the murky water. He sighed loudly as he thought of Ginny. Sweet, sweet Ginny. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, it was like she was somewhat disgusted by his touch. The other thought going through his mind was that girl. She didn't go to Hogwarts, there was no way. He would definitely notice if someone who looked like that was walking the halls of Hogwarts. Harry looked around the bathroom suddenly wondering why it was so quiet. Usually that bitch 'Moaning Myrtle' would be floating around the place either trying to molest him or bitching about something no one cared about, but she wasn't there. Harry reveled in the silence for a moment.

"Haaaaaaarryyyyy," A voice sung.

Harry's head shot up at the sound. And that wasn't the only thing on his body that shot up.

"Who's there?" He asked nervously.

He felt soft, warm hands on his exposed shoulders. He turned his head to the side where he caught a glimpse of black hair and ivory skin.

"You and I will be alone for a while won't we Mister Potter?" The angel said again.

it was the exact same angel that had been in the infirmary. "What's your name?" He asked slowly.

He turned around fully and was face to face with her, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, Her hair was a lot wilder and her pouty lips seemed to be a a little bit fuller. She reached out a hand and stroked his face gently. Her wolf like eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Does it really matter?" She sung.

He cocked his head to the side. "I don't think so? Maybe."

She smiled coyly.

"Well I'm Fia. And you're the boy who's about to get me what I want."

In that exact moment she attached her mouth to his neck and began sucking his neck. Harry let out a low guttural moan, he didn't even register what she said after she said her name. _Fia_ he mused internally, such a beautiful, unusual name. She slipped her robe off her shoulders and slid into the warm water. She and Harry were chest to chest, she kissed his lips hungrily, she straddled his lap. Harry tried to align himself with her entrance but every time her tried he kept missing. His mind began to turn to mush as her scent enveloped him like a big warm hug. Her tongue was shoved straight down his throat. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. His mouth found her neck, his hands brushed against her nipples, she arched her back in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he licked and sucked her neck. Her head rested on his shoulder as she ground his erection against her thigh, Harry was panting in pleasure. He didn't notice when she mouthed words against his shoulder blade. she lifted her head off his shoulder and lifted her breast up to him, He hungrily suckled on her rosy pink nipple. Harry moaned loudly as his orgasm took over. He trembled for a moment then released his seed in the water, he threw his head back against the rim of the tub.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "My plan is almost complete sweetie. Now I have the most important piece."

Harry was caught off guard by that sentence. She smiled sweetly at him as she licked from the base of his neck to the shell of his ear.

"Soon Harry. Soon."

The last thing Harry heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was the sound of someone banging on the bathroom.

* * *

Fia threw a towel over her shoulder as she flopped on the bed her uncle provided for her. She reached over and picked up the red haired dolly that was once Hermione Granger and her hairbrush. She gently ran the brush through her hair and patted down a lose strand of hair.

"Soon I'll change you back but my plan needs be in full effect first." She sneered.

She placed the miniature Hermione on her night table.

_Soon. Very very soon._

_**To Be Continued...**  
_

* * *

_******Please remember to review etc. kisses to all my lovelies.  
**_

_****xSweetLupes  
_


	6. Harmless Harlot

_**Last time on Before the Dawn...**_

"Soon I'll change you back but my plan needs be in full effect first." She sneered.

She placed the miniature Hermione on her night table.

_Soon. Very very soon._

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Lemons in this chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Harmless Harlot  
**_

_The Next Week..._

Draco could barely focus in his potions class. All he could think about was Fia, she was permanently etched into his brain. He ended up ruining his Veritaserum earning him a failure. He didn't care though. The only thing he cared about was seeing Fia, he had spent years trying to get over the Raven haired beauty and when he finally did she came crashing back into his life with those full pouty lips.

As he walked to his DADA with Crabbe and Goyle he got the strange feeling that a pair of wolf-ish eyes were watching him. He turned his head to the side and looked outside, not surprisingly a small curvy figure stood perched edge of a cliff looking at him. Even though he couldn't see her, he imagined how she looked, she probably had her sexy red lips turned up in a smirk, her eyes narrowed sparkling with amusement. She didn't even vanish, she knew she had been spotted but what would Draco have done about it, yell that there was some girl watching him. Yeah right.

She was doing it again getting into his head. He couldn't no- he wouldn't let her do it again. He vowed to himself.

* * *

Fia stood on the near edge of the cliff practicing the balancing exercise her muggle uncle had taught her. If it were anyone else they would have slipped and plummeted to their doom along time ago. She watched Draco glare at her. She tried her best to ignore him and deem him unnecessary but a part of her knew she needed him. She directed her attention towards her little toy soldiers. Harry walked along-side Ron, Ron didn't notice that Harry was barely paying attention to him, he had this dazed look in his eyes. He didn't even look up when Ginny walked past him, she too had that same look in her eyes except she was more pale and fragile looking. She looked at Cho Chang, Fred, his twin George, Padma and Parvati Patil along with half of the students at Hogwarts had the same expression on their face. Fia smiled to herself. _Only a little Longer._

* * *

_After Dinner...  
_

Draco sat up in his bed thinking. He was happy that his roommates had decided to abandon their room so he was all alone. He saw the shadow shift slightly.

"Incarcerous," He said quickly.

He didn't have to look at the person's face to know who it was, he got up and dragged the person over to his bed. Her arms were bound

"Were you expecting me?" Fia sneered.

Draco stared at her delicious behind for a while, before he got an amazing idea. He pulled down her skin tight jeans, and exposed her lily white ass. She had chosen not to wear any underwear today. Malfoy dropped his pajama pants and let them pool around his ankles. He pulled out his cock and guided it inside of her, he rammed into her roughly. He settled on a punishing pace, that made her cry out in pleasure. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled.

"Did you think I was going to let you control me you little slut?" He asked.

"Fuck...Oh Draco...right in my fucking cunt!" She screamed.

Draco looked down at the girl who always seemed to be in control that was now begging like a shameless slut.

"You're a fucking whore!"

He spread her pussy lips a bit wider so she could accept more of his cock.

"Fuck you're so tight!" He yelled.

His memory shifted back to when he was fourteen.

_****Flashback****_

_****"Hey Draco!" A high pitched girly voice cooed.  
_

_Fia fluttered over to him. His friends had always told him not to play with people younger than him, but their was something about Fia that he couldn't stay away from. He twirled his football in his hands as he watched her gracefully walk into her room.  
_

_"Hey Fifi," He said enthusiastically.  
_

_She twirled around him, her slender twelve year old body twisting and contorting with her movements, he found himself imagining kissing her but he had to stop himself he was fourteen, she was twelve. _

_"I want to play a game Draco?" She whispered.  
_

_"What kind of game?" He asked.  
_

_She didn't answer him but instead got on her knees in front of him and started working on his pants, he was shocked. She began stroking him gently, she placed a small kiss on the tip of his dick.  
_

_"Fifi we have to stop." He groaned.  
_

_"You're right." She replied.  
_

_She put her hands up her black ballet skirt and slid her cotton white panties down her legs, she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
_

_"Make love to me Draco,"  
_

_Draco groaned loudly. He was conflicted, Fia was gorgeous with her slender body and beautiful face, but on the other hand he knew for a fact his friend was still a virgin and she was so damn young. She didn't wait for him though, she burrowed his dick inside of her. Her virginal walls clamped down on him. He was too far gone, he was wrapped in a blanket of vanilla, softness and warmth.  
_

_"I love you Draco," She whispered.  
_

_****End of Flashback****  
_

_****_Draco was pulled out of his flashback due to the feeling of warmth gushing around his cock non-stop. He moaned softly at the sensation. He pounded into her even harder making her scream out, he took up his tie, balled it up and shoved his tie in her mouth, he smacked her ass repeatedly. He barely registered when the door to his room swung open and Pansy Parkinson stood there with an open robe with lingerie underneath...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
**_

_**Review.  
**_

_****xSweetLupes_


	7. Vicious Vixen

_**Last time on Before The Dawn...**_

He barely registered when the door to his room swung open and Pansy Parkinson stood there with an open robe with lingerie underneath...

**_To Be Continued..._**

_This Chapter is Lemony, Kinda Lesbian 2._

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Vicious Vixen**  
_

"What the hell is going on?!" Pansy shrieked.

Draco's head sot up at the sound of Pansy's shrill voice. He looked at Pansy, then down at Fia who was still tied up and panting like a bitch in heat. he imagined how this scene looked in Pansy's eyes. A girl getting the fucked into oblivion while bound and gagged.

"Pansy what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

He gave a sharp thrust against Fia's G-spot causing her to cry out.

"_Help,"_ Fia's gravelly voice pleaded.

Draco rolled his eyes as Pansy gasped slightly.

"Pansy look at her for a second,"

He pulled her up by her hair roughly causing her to arch her back, bringing her face up from the mattress.

"Look at her face. Does she really look like she's in pain?"

Pansy looked unsure of what to do next. Her eyes darted back and forth between Fia and Draco, finally she sighed and turned around.

"Oh and Pansy," Draco called after her.

She spun around with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Never barge in here again. I will deal with you later."

Pansy pouted and walked away, but not without slamming the door shut. Draco brought his hand down on Fia's rosy pink ass cheek.

"Well now that she's out of the way. You are going to tell me what is this genius plan you have, and not leave out one single detail," He said smugly.

"What will you do if I don't?" She asked angrily.

Draco smirked.

"Come and find out." He replied darkly.

* * *

_Ginny you know what you have to do now. Don't you?_

Ginny moved her head up and down in a slow nod.

_Remember Ginny if you fail me you will lose my affection. Do you want that?_

She shook her head slowly

_You have already failed me in getting your brother Ronald, this is your last chance. Do you understand._

She nodded again.

_Good. Now go and do not return to me if you fail._

Ginny got off her bed and began walking towards the girls' common room. She walked like a zombie into the common room, she stopped in the door frame and looked at Luna Lovegood who was reading a book.

"Hello Luna," She droned.

Luna's head shot up at the sound of her voice, she smiled slowly at Ginny.

"Oh! Hi Ginny! What are you doing here?" She said happily.

Ginny didn't reply she merely walked over to Luna and kissed her deeply. Luna blinked rapidly. Ginny pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"It is time for you to join the army..."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I have been having a spot of writer's block. If you guys could give me a few ideas that would be kwl._

_PLZ REVIEW.  
_

_xSweetLupes  
_


	8. Mindless Moppets

_**Last Time on Before The Dawn...**_

"Oh! Hi Ginny! What are you doing here?" She said happily.

Ginny didn't reply she merely walked over to Luna and kissed her deeply. Luna blinked rapidly. Ginny pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"It is time for you to join the army..."

_**Dun, Dun, Dun To be Continued...**  
_

_Sweet Lemons in this chapter  
_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Mindless Moppets_**

Fia practically fell into her room. Her legs felt like they no longer worked. True to his word Malfoy got her to spill her guts under duress, he screwed the information out of her. She sat on her bed and looked at the red haired doll that was propped up against her lamp, she had almost forgotten about her.

"Hermione I feel like I'm missing something. What?" She asked.

The permanent smile on the dolls face didn't change. Fia smiled to herself. _She can hear me. She just can't answer. _Fia thought to herself. She reached over for a brush and ran it through her mess of tangled black hair gently as to not tear out her hair. Her mind replayed the events of the past hour.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Sweat poured down her back, neck and forehead. Fia slumped against Draco's chest, she gasped and panted. She dug her nails into his shoulder blade leaving another of many crescent shaped marks there. He wound a hand in her hair yanking her head back, his lips found her neck, he trailed butterfly kisses up and down her neck and stopped at the shell of her ear._

_"Will you tell me now?" He asked in a breathy whisper.  
_

_She was fighting with herself. This was torture, she was aching to tell him but she couldn't risk him messing up her plans. She looked at him with teary eyes, she must have been quite a sight. Her mascara smudged and running down her tear stained cheeks, her nose red and stuffy. She shook her head and swallowed.  
_

_"No..." She croaked.  
_

_He smirked. "Pity."  
_

_His hands trailed up her sides going forward to cup her breasts, his dick twitched inside of her. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for yet another onslaught of abuse. He wrapped her legs around his waist and began pounding into her. She hung on for dear life, her nails dug into his back. The sex was raw and primal, there was nothing loving about it. He was punishing her. Her orgasm was fast approaching, there was a painful coil in her stomach. She threw her head back and let out a sound that was a cross between a shriek and a moan, her throat sore and raw from the rough face fucking he gave her.  
_

_"Now will you tell me?" He asked roughly.  
_

_He let out a groan along with six spurts of hot cum.  
_

_She nodded slowly.  
_

_"When I was in Azkaban I found out who had killed my muggle parents. I vowed then that when I got out I would kill the bastard."  
_

_"Why not just kill him yourself,"  
_

_"No I can't. I don't have enough power. Surviving in Azkaban took a lot out of me, but I don't have wand. Those Swines in the Ministry took it."  
_

_Draco looked at her skeptically for a moment.  
_

_"I believe you I am however not finished with you yet."  
_

_**~End of Flashback~**  
_

* * *

Ronald Weasely sat in the common room and playing wizard chess. He watched as the little white queen hit down the black knight with her chair . No one besides him was in the common room. Harry his best friend had become distant along with his sister Ginny his brothers and almost everyone in Hogwarts. The teachers didn't notice or they didn't care that everyone in the class was a zombie. He moved the white knight carefully. He was bored of playing chess by himself, he put his head down on the mahogany table and shut his eyes.

He heard the sounds of a chess piece scraping along the board.

"Check," A melodic voice cooed.

Ron's head shot up at the noise. He gasped, it was the same girl from the hall.

"Don't get a heart attack." She snapped.

She moved another piece and smirked. "Checkmate."

Ron began to stutter. She put a finger up to his lips.

"I bet you want to know who I am hmm?"

Ron nodded slowly.

"My name is Fia. Though you call me by a different name in your sleep."

He blushed and looked at the ground. _Angel Girl. _

She smiled. "I know that you've noticed my handy-work around the school hm,"

She reached a hand up to his face and began stroking his ear lobe. He shuddered in pleasure.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you into one of my little moppets. I am however going to deal with you accordingly." She said sharply.

He looked at her angelic face in a haze. He felt a dull pain spreading through out his body.

_"Just count backwards from one hundred..."  
_

_**To be Continued...**  
_

* * *

_**I got a flick of inspiration. And I'm giving away a treat. The first 3 (THREE) people to review and **  
_

_**PM me will get a sneak preview of the ending.  
**_

_****xSweetLupes_


	9. Peremptory Princess

_**Last time on Before The Dawn...**_

She reached a hand up to his face and began stroking his ear lobe. He shuddered in pleasure.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you into one of my little moppets. I am however going to deal with you accordingly." She said sharply.

He looked at her angelic face in a haze. He felt a dull pain spreading through out his body.

_"Just count backwards from one hundred..."  
_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**This chapter will be kind of short it's all about Fia...  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: P****eremptory** Princess  
_

With the entire school enslaved Fia's plan was sure to succeed. She sat in front of the vanity putting on a blood red lipstick. She smoothed the lipstick over her bottom lip, her lips curved into a wicked smile as she imagined the bone chilling screams that would be coming from from the lips of the Members of the Ministry. As she followed her cupid's bow her smile fell as she remembered her uncle. She had sent him on a wild goose chase. She felt bad for the old fool, he actually thought that he could change her. She didn't want to kill her uncle, no she wouldn't. But she needed him out of the way. She capped her lipstick and got up from the plush chair. She concealed the door to her room as she walked away. The sun was too bright, it wouldn't be for long. Soon the sky would be permanently dark, she smirked at the obnoxiously bright sun.

"_The wizard world is falling down. Falling down. The wizard world is falling down...All thanks to Fia." _She sang the song to the tune of "London Bridge is falling down".

She used her years of ballet to go on the tip of her big toe and twirl slowly, she twisted and twirled her body listening to imaginary music.

"FIA!" Draco yelled.

She didn't let him distract her, she merely ignored him. She continued spinning and twirling. She pretended not to notice his presence.

_**~Flashback~**_

_The beautiful sounds of Symphony 9. surrounded her. The gentle music caressed her body in a sensual way, making her feel alive. The faster the violin played was the faster she twirled. The abrupt noises making her heart stutter. She could feel him watching her, every move she made and every bead of sweat that slid down her back. Her skin was coated with a sheen. He couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_"Having fun Draco?" She asked in her sing song voice.  
_

_She heard him gasp slightly at being caught.  
_

_"You're terrible at being sneaky." She stated frankly.  
_

_She heard him sigh before emerging from the shadows.  
_

_"I-I'm s-sorry I wasn't-"  
_

_She stopped dancing and turned to face him. His breath got caught in his throat causing him to cough when he saw her face. A faint smile played on her lips, she knew what Draco thought of her and she never stopped using that to her advantage. He couldn't look past her innocent features to see the calculated, vicious twelve year old inside her, even though it was plainly obvious how despotic she was. But all he saw was the fragile, dainty flower not the sharp thorns on the stem.  
_

_"Draco did you do what I told you to do?" She asked airily.  
_

_He nodded slowly. His hands were covered in dry blood. Her governess.  
_

_Tabitha was an awful old woman who believed in "taking the rod and beating the child" BEFORE they did something wrong. Exactly why she'd had to go. She was the first of many victims to be killed in cold blood in Fia's rein of terror.  
_

_**~End of Flashback~**  
_

'And she isn't going to be my last' Fia thought to herself.

* * *

**_Thank you my angelic little ducks for reading this chapter. _**

**_remember write your opinion in a review and feel free to click the little 'posty' button._**

**_Competition for the first three to PM is still going on. _**

_xSweetLupes_**_  
_**


	10. Curt Cognizance

_**Last time on Before the Dawn...**  
_

_Tabitha was an awful old woman who believed in "taking the rod and beating the child" BEFORE they did something wrong. Exactly why she'd had to go. She was the first of many victims to be killed in cold blood in Fia's rein of terror.  
_

_**~End of Flashback~**  
_

'And she isn't going to be my last' Fia thought to herself.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**For this chapter we'll be looking back at Fia's childhood. What made her so evil at the age of six...  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Curt Cognizance  
**_

_**~Fia Age 6~**  
_

**_"Stand up straight!"_**

**_The sharp sting of the crop whip came down across her side. Fia choked out a sob, before straightening her back. It however caused her to fall flat on her butt. The sound of Moonlight Sonata was obnoxiously loud. It was nearly impossible for her bony six year old body to do an Arabesque with her back straight, she was just too short. Her white skin turning an angry red each time the crop descended. _**

**_"Go through the dance again!"_**

**_She got up on shaky legs. She listened to the flow of the music before starting her routine. As she got farther into the routine slowly her anxiety began to build. She twirled and spun and finally the last move the Pas de Chat. She kicked her leg under her and leaped into the air, for some reason she never could land that move. She fell to the ground and curled into a ball.  
_**

**_"Get! Up!"  
_**

**_Fia felt the sharp stings on her back and all along her spine.  
_**

**_Nanny Tabitha was supposed to be teaching her the delicate art of ballet but instead of teaching her she was using it as a free chance to hit her. Nanny Tabitha was always mean to her, even when she did nothing wrong. She missed her uncle. She only however got to see Uncle Albie and her best friend Draco at the end of every year.  
_**

**_Fia seemed to be watching the younger version of herself from a far. She was broken and crying, her tiny body curled into a ball sobbing loudly. The scene before her seemed to float away and she ended up in her old bedroom. Her six year old self was kneeling beside her bed saying her prayers. She mouthed the words that were about to come out of her six year old mouth. She remembered the prayer to this very day.  
_**

**_"...God can you make Nanny Tabitha and Daddy to stop hurting me? I tried to be a good girl today. Thank you for the sunshine and my new ballet shoes and..."  
_**

**_Before she could finish the prayer the door opened and in stumbled her "father". He was drunk and since her "mother" wasn't there, he was going to find someone else to take care of his problem. He stumbled over to her bed and sat down. She continued praying silently. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she watched what was going to happen. Fia closed her eyes and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks.  
_**

**_Everyone was bad she heard her six year old self say. To this day she knew it was true, no one loved her, all she had was her uncle Albie and Draco. They were the only people that loved her.  
_**

**_~End~  
_**

Fia shot up from the bed covered in sweat, tears clouded her vision.

"Fifi are you okay?" Draco's concerned voice rang through her ears.

Draco held her close to his chest, all he did was murmur how much he loved her. He kissed her forehead as she sobbed into his shoulder. He had never seen her so broken, he had only seen her when she was in control of herself and full of confidence. But now all he saw when he looked down was a scared girl, terrified out of her mind and in need of love.

"I love you Fia." He whispered.

She choked out a sob. He was the only one who did. And all those who had hurt her were going to pay with their lives. She swore it.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_** Okay so I hope we now see what all the abuse did to the once innocent girl.**_

_**Leave your reviews and your comments.**_

_xSweetLupes_


	11. Incepted Intention

_**Last time on Before the Dawn...**_

_Draco held her close to his chest, all he did was murmur how much he loved her. He kissed her forehead as she sobbed into his shoulder. He had never seen her so broken, he had only seen her when she was in control of herself and full of confidence. But now all he saw when he looked down was a scared girl, terrified out of her mind and in need of love._

_"I love you Fia." He whispered._

_She choked out a sob. He was the only one who did. And all those who had hurt her were going to pay with their lives. She swore it._

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**We are finally getting into the start of the plan. IT'S ACTION TIME DUCKIES!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Incepted Intention**_

Fia slunk around Diagon Alley, like an animal stalking it's prey. Her hazel eyes narrowed at the large sign swinging in front of the building she had her eyes fixed on. _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_, she scrutinized the wooden sign with it's chipped paint. She needed a new wand and she needed on now. She gracefully slid into the store. She walked over to the counter and placed a hand on it. She glared at her nails. They needed to be re-done, the red nail polish at the tip of her nails was starting to chip.

"How can I help-"

Mr. Ollivander stopped abruptly when he saw the girl in front of him.

"Fia?" He said startled.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a cheeky grin. He remembered her, though she had been a lot smaller the first time she stepped foot in his store. He could never forget the raven haired, bubbly little angel that had bounced into the store with her uncle 'Albie'. Mr. Ollivander might have been old, but he never forgot a face, especially a face like hers. It was unique just like the wand he placed in her tiny hand that day. Not even the wand he gave to Harry Potter was as special as the one he gave to Fia Dumbledore.

"The one and only." She cooed.

Fia like Mr. Ollivander, he was never once swayed by her charms, he never saw her as a pretty face, he saw her for what she really was deep down, he saw through her wide eyed innocent facade.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with a smile.

"I need a wand Garrick." He frowned disapprovingly.

He knew why she didn't have a wand. Hell everyone in the wizard world knew why Fia Dumbledore would need a new wand.

"Fia I can't give you another wand." He sighed.

She pouted slightly. "I can however give you a temporary wand to use until you get your old one back. But I must warn you, you only have forty-eight hours to find your wand otherwise the temporary wand will stop working."

Fia waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Just give me the wand." She deadpanned.

Mr. Ollivander began to search under the counter for the Temporary wand. Fia could have less than care about how long she could use the temporary wand, she fully intended to be rid of it in a few hours. She was personally going to go to the Ministry of Magic and ask for her wand back. Mr. Ollivander came up from behind the counter holding a thin rectangular box. he lifted the cover and nestled inside was a peculiar looking wand, it was made of what appeared to be made of Pine. It was white and short. Much different from her wand. She took the wand in her hand and flicked it. Immediately the shop began to shake. She smiled slowly at the cracks in the walls.

"I'll take it." She murmured "How much is it?"

Mr. Ollivander shook his head quickly. "No dear. Once the time is up the wand will immediately be returned to me or at least when you find your wand."

Fia spun on her heel and walked out of the store. She only had a certain amount of time to do this. She calculated it in her mind. The Ministers went out to lunch at 12p.m. and they all came back by 2p.m. She looked at her pocket watch and saw that it was exactly half past one, all she needed to do was get there at exactly 2p.m.

"Alright wand. Let's see what you can do."

She waved the wand around herself before picturing where she wanted to go. As soon as she opened her eyes she was in front of the ministry. The turned up the collar of her coat and pulled down her beanie, most of her face was covered and she was ready to go.

* * *

Amelia Susan Bones was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. To this very day she remembered Fia Dumbledore, Amelia had seen a lot in her years as an officer of the law but never in her life had she ever had to arrest a fourteen year old girl who looked like she weighed about 100 pounds soaking wet. Amelia had never met a threat more dangerous than Fia besides Voldemort of course. When Amelia had arrested her she couldn't believe this was the evil threat that everyone had been talking about. She had allowed her eyes to make judgement for her and because of that many people lost their lives that day. Amelia didn't know why she was thinking about Fia Dumbledore, but for some reason her name had popped into her head. Amelia stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach her floor, she never understood why they put her Department on the top floor. The elevator came to a stop in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Five people entered the elevator. Only one of them however made Amelia stop and look. The person was dressed in full black except for a red scarf that was draped around their neck, she couldn't see their face all she could see was the familiar pallid skin.

"Do I know you?" She whispered to the person over the loud talking.

The person nodded quickly.

The elevator dinged and four of the people got out. However the stranger was still in the elevator.

"Where do I know you from?" She asked.

The stranger tilted their head to the side and took a long pause. The elevator dinged again and the door opened to the Basement were the Wizengamot was.

"Angelus," The stranger said in a breathy voice.

The stranger slipped out of the elevator before Amelia could say another word, the doors closed when realization dawned on her. _Angelus. _In Latin that translated to angel and Angel was the first thing she had said to Fia Dumbledore when she first saw her.

* * *

Fia smirked as she watched realization on Amelia Bones' face. She had only a few minutes left to get to the Wizengamot and get her wand back.

She pushed open the door to the Wizengamot and was greeted by the shocked faces of Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr . The Minister of Magic was shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"You! What do you think you're doing!" Barty Crouch Sr shouted.

The doors shut and Fia began to relax.

"You were asked a question!" Dolores Umbridge piped.

"Give me my wand." Her voice wafted through the air.

Everyone stayed silent, the other Ministers sat perched on their benches all clueless as to what this stranger was talking about.

Fia sighed dramatically.

She unwound her scarf slowly from her neck, coiled it around her hand and threw it on the ground in a heap, next was her coat she popped the six button on it, untied the cloth belt and peeled it off revealing her long-sleeved black dress and threw the trench-coat on the floor. She reached a hand up and went for the beanie on her head that covered half of her face, she threw it on the floor as her hair escaped the cap. It flooded around her shoulders. She threw it on the ground in the pile.

"Now I'll ask nicely. Please give me back my wand."

"Fia? Fia Dumbledore?" Cornelius Fudge asked in shock. Gasps rang through the room.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes we're all aware of who I am. But the real question is where is my wand."

Barty Crouch Sr interrupted just as the Minister was about to answer. "Locked away some place you will never find it."

"You have it in your pocket don't you?" She asked snidely.

He swallowed. A sly grin broke out on her face.

"GUARDS!" Barty Crouch yelled.

"Oh give it a rest, they can't hear you."

Fia lifted the wand and began blasting random Ministers and killing them on the spot. She however had plans for Dolores Umbridge, in her mind she imagined all of them dead and it began to channel through her magic as the beams of light coming from her wand began to multiply and kill multiple Ministers at a time. She had left the Minister of magic and Dolores Umbridge alive much to their misfortune.

"Who's first?" Fia asked wickedly.

* * *

"Shall we go again?"

The Minister had long since died and now Dolores Umbridge was being tortured. She was in the chair the usually held a prisoner or the accused. Her arms and legs were bound. Sweat was dripping from her brow.

"Oh well. Crucio." She said.

Pain coursed through Dolores' veins as the curse began to take hold. Her heart felt like it was about to give out.

"Where is my wand?" Fia asked her in a baby voice.

"F-f-fin-e...I'll...t-t-tell...y-you," Dolores stuttered.

"Very good. See how easy that was." She pat Dolores on the head.

"It's in the minister's desk." She said breathlessly.

Fia walked up the steps to the seat the minister occupied .She pushed the dead body of Barty Crouch out of the way, she opened the drawer and wasted no time in knocking out the false bottom. There protected by a shield was her wand. She made a move to take it up and received a shock from the shield. _Like that will stop me_ she thought to herself. She drove a hand downwards into the drawer and gripped the wand. The feel of the cold, smooth wood in her hand was familiar and welcome. She pulled her hand out of the drawer along with her wand.  
She felt the familiar rush of power she always felt when she touched the wand.

"It's been a long time old friend. We have some catching up to do."

* * *

_**Okay inspiration finally hit.**_

_**Remember my duckies review, comment, hell just say hi!  
**_

_**Till next time  
**xSweetLupes_


	12. Precipitous Proceeding

**_Last time on Before the Dawn..._**

_Fia walked up the steps to the seat the minister occupied .She pushed the dead body of Barty Crouch out of the way, she opened the drawer and wasted no time in knocking out the false bottom. There protected by a shield was her wand. She made a move to take it up and received a shock from the shield. Like that will stop me she thought to herself. She drove a hand downwards into the drawer and gripped the wand. The feel of the cold, smooth wood in her hand was familiar and welcome. She pulled her hand out of the drawer along with her wand._  
_She felt the familiar rush of power she always felt when she touched the wand._

_"It's been a long time old friend. We have some catching up to do."_

_**Small surprise in this chapter. No violence or lemons. None of that for Christmas. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: P****recipitous P****roceeding**   
_

Draco Malfoy tried to ignore the loud shouting and the stomping of feet. Fia had told him to stay in his room and get ready. He tried to trust Fia but she had always lied to him in the past so what was different now. The only thing that stopped him from opening the door was that she had magically locked it and when he tried to open it, it blew up in his face. The stomping seemed to fade away when Fia walked in. She looked slightly green, her face was completely flushed and she looked absolutely awful.

"Are you alright love?" He asked.

She pushed past him and ran to the window. She threw up out the window. Draco held her hair back as she vomited up everything but her memories, she heaved and heaved until bile scorched her throat. She coughed a few times before sliding her back down the wall, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She reached for the glass of water she had placed on the night stand the night before. She swished the water around in her mouth for a while before spitting it out on the floor. She waved her over it and slowly the water began to evaporate.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. He placed a warm hand on her heated skin.

She pushed his hand away. The feeling of his warm hand on her clammy forehead was uncomfortable. Fia grunted slightly as she got up from the ground. They scrutinized each others choice of dress. While Draco had opted for a full black Fia had chosen to wear a crimson outfit. Draco knew they were going on a mission tonight but he didn't understand why she had chosen to wear an outfit that was guaranteed to get her noticed.

"That's what your wearing?" He asked in disbelief.

She snorted before answering."Don't ask stupid questions Drakie. The dumb look doesn't suit you."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded once before brushing off her pants.

"We could postpone the-"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

He sighed softly before turning away from her to look for his wand. She tutted softly before placing her hands on his back.

"I'm sorry for snapping," She said gently.

She rubbed her hands over his back and shoulders. "I'm just stressed is all."

He turned his head slowly and looked down at her. "I probably just have the stomach flu Draco. I'm fine."

He sighed and rubbed his temple. She reached up her hand and stroked his ear with her pointer finger.

"You can start leading into the town and get started. I just have to wrap up everything here. Okay?"

Draco nodded once before taking up his wand and slipping out the door.

Fia knew she didn't have a stomach flu, it had been more than obvious to her for about a week now. She was indeed pregnant. She was three weeks pregnant to be exact. She knew once Draco would have a cow and try to stop the invasion if he found out she was pregnant. She placed a hand over her flat abdomen and sighed loudly, a baby was the last thing she wanted, but she couldn't help the fluttery feeling in her womb. She smiled when an idea hit her. Maybe this child could work to her advantage, and she knew exactly how to use it. She pat her stomach.

"I can use you to my advantage can't I?" She asked her unborn child.

She felt another flutter, she laughed at the baby's response.

"You are definitely my baby."

In response she got another flutter.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_This chapter is short cause I have to go to church and stuff  
_**

**_Happy Holiday's to everyone  
_**

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year  
_**

**__**_xSweetLupes_


	13. Initial Invasion

_**Last Time on before the Dawn...**_

She felt another flutter, she laughed at the baby's response.

"You are definitely my baby."

In response she got another flutter.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Lemons and Violence in this chapter._  
**

**_Happy New Year to everyone! : D  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Initial**** Invasion ****  
**_

People were busy hustling around Hogsmeade Village, even though the sun had set, people were out in their numbers, shopping and mingling. They were completely oblivious to the army of one thousand that was marching towards their village.

Fia perched on a branch in a tree situated on a hill that overlooked the village. Below her stood Draco Malfoy, he felt like he was going to be sick. He watched as the "army" that Fia had put together massacred people in the town. He could barely stand it, all those innocent people were being slaughtered. '_She wants to find the person who killed her family, wouldn't you go to this extent.' _He said to himself. He sighed and looked up in the tree directly at her. She was so beautiful, but he had been fooled by that same beauty before. He still remembered the way she hadn't even batted an eyelash when she lied to him. He was too taken with her to realize what he was doing. He closed his eyes and the image that plagued him every day came into his head. The men and women he and his friends had killed, the bodies strewn all over the place. He held in a sob. He didn't notice that Fia had jumped out of the tree and was now standing before him stroking his cheek.

"Why are all those people being killed?" He asked her in a shaky voice.

She frowned in annoyance at his question. "You know why."

"This doesn't make any sense. Those people are innocent." He said angrily.

"Well I know that now. The person that killed my parents must have left. But I know that he was here. You have to believe that." She said in her most convincing voice.

"But all those people-"

"Collateral Damage." She deadpanned.

He narrowed is eyes at her. "How can you just say that and not feel anything?"

"Simple. I stopped feeling a long time ago."

That's when he realized it. Fia Ange Gabrielle Dumbledore. The love of his life. Wasn't capable of loving anyone, not even him. He looked down at her, her tiny body nestled in his.

"I love you Fia."

All she did was kiss his knuckles. He realized something else too. She had never once said 'I love you'.

* * *

_**Short chapter for the Holidays  
**_

_**Again Happy New Year  
**_

_**Please Review and give me some ideas.  
**_

_****x SweetLupes  
_


	14. Depressing Discernment

_**Last Time on before the Dawn...**_

_He narrowed is eyes at her. "How can you just say that and not feel anything?"_

_"Simple. I stopped feeling a long time ago."_

_That's when he realized it. Fia Ange Gabrielle Dumbledore. The love of his life. Wasn't capable of loving anyone, not even him. He looked down at her, her tiny body nestled in his._

_"I love you Fia."_

_All she did was kiss his knuckles. He realized something else too. She had never once said 'I love you'._

_**To be Continued...  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Depressing Discernment**_

Fia chanced a look at Draco and surely enough he was looking straight ahead with an intense look in his eyes. The students marching behind them were absolutely silent.

"Fia where are we going?" Draco asked wearily.

Fia pretended not to hear him when he asked her, she knew where they were going. The Ministry of Magic. When Fia looked off in the distance she saw the large building known as the ministry. She wasn't the only one that saw it thought, Draco looked into the distance too and saw the Ministry, his father was there and immediately a surge of panic ran through him.

"Fia don't do this, haven't you killed enough?" He asked her angrily.

She ignored him again and sped up her pace, she wasn't going to kill the other people in the ministry, if she could help it. She had her mind on only one person and that person was currently being held hostage in the Department of Mysteries. Fia walked into the Ministry without a disguise, when people saw her, those who knew about her stopped and gasped and those who didn't know here still got out of her way because of the vibe she was giving off. The army followed behind her and by her side was Draco, she and Draco however took a totally different elevator. They stood side by side, Draco continued trying to question her, all the while receiving the same response. Silence. When the elevator dinged the doors opened to the Department of Mysteries. Fia turned to Draco and said the four words he dreaded the most.

"I lied to you,"

He sighed and was about to ask her what she meant by that until he looked forward and saw the who was sitting tied to a chair in the centre of the Department. Ariana Dumbledore, was tied to a chair with Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom standing by his side. They appeared to be guarding her. When the two saw Fia they stepped away from Ariana and went to join the other students that stood in the corner of the dark cold room.

"Fia what's going on?"

"Draco, Do you know who that is?" She asked him.

"No, but Fia-"

she cut him off by placing her pointer finger over her puckered lips. She began to walk over the Ariana. She bent at the waist and came face to face with her. That's when Draco saw it. The striking resemblance, besides the wrinkles and crows feet they looked almost identical. The wild uncontrollable raven hair and finally the striking hazel eyes.

"Hello mother," Fia cooed.

Ariana looked at her. Fia pulled the cloth out of her mouth. She reached out a hand and stroked her mother's hair.

"Now you know who I am," Fia said quietly.

"As soon as I saw you, I knew who you were," Ariana sneered.

Fia only sniffed in response.

"Fia what the fuck is going on?" Draco asked.

Fia massaged her temple before answering him. "I wasn't looking for my "parents" killer. I was looking for her,"

"But Fia you killed all those people,"

Fia didn't even bat an eyelash at his accusation. Draco was about to take a step towards her when he was grabbed by Crabbe and Goyle. He struggled to get out of their iron grip.

"Do you want to know why I named you Fia?" Ariana said in a mocking tone.

Fia didn't answer her, but Ariana took that as cause to continue. "Because it means wicked in a very old language. That's what you are, a daughter of wickedness and evil, That's why I didn't want you. Every time I looked at you, I could feel the evil coming off of you,"

Every word that came out of her mother's mouth was like a punch to her heart. Each blow freed one student out of their hypnotic trance.

"I felt sick when I used to look at you. When you were lying there in your crib looking up at me, all i could think of doing was just putting a pillow over your face and smothering you. I hated you. If your uncle hadn't given you to that muggle family, you wouldn't be here right now. You're damn lucky they took you in."

Fia looked taken aback for a moment before she spoke. "I'm lucky?"

Fia's hand snapped out and hit her mother in the face. "I'm fucking lucky am I!"

Before anything else could happen. A loud crashing noise came from the elevator. The doors flew open and there in a white robe stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! See your perfect niece here ready to kill her own mother!" Ariana yelled in an amused tone.

The professor took steps towards his students, he noticed how confused they all looked before realization dawned on him. He looked at Fia with disappointment in his eyes.

"Fia put the wand down-"

"Draco kill him," Fia said.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately released him, and pushed him forward. Draco gripped his wand and pointed it in the Professor's direction.

"Draco are you really going to kill me because she told you too? Are you going to do this again, do her dirty work for her just because she said so. You're smarter than that my boy," the professor said.

Draco shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

"She's lied to you before Draco. You didn't even know that you were being used, she toyed with you and made you do things you didn't want to do. But you did them just to see her happy,"

"Don't listen to him Draco,"

"But it's true isn't it Fia. Why don't you tell him?" Albus baited.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked.

"Draco did you ever find out who killed your mother,"

Draco looked at Fia with raised eyebrows.

"She did it Draco, Fia killed your mother. She killed her in cold blood and now she's getting you to do the same thing,"

Draco walked the short distance to Fia and grabbed her by the tops of her arms and shook her.

"Did you kill my mother?" He asked furiously. "Tell me dammit!"

Tears streamed down her face as he shook her. "I had to. She was going to forbid you to see me again. She was going to take you away from me and I couldn't let that happen. You were the only person that loved me and cared about me. She was going to take you away, you were my only friend. I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want you to leave me,"

She raised her hands up to his face, he used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the tears that had stained his cheeks. "Can't you see I did this for us."

"No! No Fia! You did this for yourself!" he hissed at her.

Her hands dropped from his face and fell at her sides. Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. He looked at her, for the first time time. He really looked at her. He stared past the beauty and perfection that he thought he saw and finally looked into her tortured hazel eyes. He finally saw what he was supposed to see when they looked at her. He saw a seven year old girl sitting on the floor of a forest crying her eyes out. He saw a nine year old leaning her head on his shoulder recounting the horrible things her foster father did to her. He finally saw it all. He saw her. Fia. Not the beautiful seductress that everyone thought she was. But a little girl trapped in a vixen's body. Just a little girl that desperately wanted to be loved. And as a result of that lack of love that girl, grew up to be a cold, unfeeling woman. Fia Dumbledore wasn't just incapable of loving someone. She was incapable of feeling love.

"Fia I will forget what you did. I will accept it and stay by your side if you can do one thing for me," He started.

"What is it. I'll do anything," She pleaded.

..."Tell me that you love me,"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_Okay everyone thanks for reading this chapter_

_I hope everyone now sees the reason that she's so cold  
_

_I just hope that everyone understands why she's like this now  
_

_xSweetLupes  
_


	15. Shocking Scoop

_**Last time on Before the Dawn...**_

"Fia I will forget what you did. I will accept it and stay by your side if you can do one thing for me," He started.

"What is it. I'll do anything," She pleaded.

..."Tell me that you love me,"

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Some surprises in this chap. ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Shocking**** Scoop**_

"What?" Fia asked dumbstruck.

"Tell me that you love me. Just once Fifi, if you tell me that, I will forgive you," He said calmly.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound came out. That was all the confirmation that he needed. She really couldn't say it. He gripped her face in his hands even tighter and searched her eyes.

"She can't say it can she?" Ariana said in a baby voice.

"That's not true," Fia snapped.

"Yes it is! Malfoy, do you really think that _thing _can love?" Ariana said in mocking tone.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up," Fia sneered.

"You're a fool. You think she could actually feel love," Ariana cackled.

"That's enough Ariana!" Dumbledore thundered.

Ariana let out a hysterical laugh.

"Always the knight in shining armor aren't you Albus? Always so protective of her?" Ariana baited.

"Stop Ariana!" Albus yelled.

"Why Albus? Afraid I'll tell her why you care so much," Ariana said again.

Albus paled at her words. everyone was dead silent. Fia pulled out of Draco's grip and walked over to her uncle.

"What is she talking about Uncle Albus?" Fia asked.

"It's nothing my dear, don't listen to her," He said panicked.

"Oh quite the opposite _sweetheart," _She spat, "Fia meet your father,"

You could hear a pin drop in the room. All the students were stunned silent. Everything soon began to add up. Draco's eyes flickered back between Ariana and the professor. He saw it. In his mind he merged the two faces together, he subtracted the years and saw Fia.

"Fia, I can explain everything," Albus started.

He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," She said before smacking his hand away.

"Go ahead Albus. Tell her all about how you raped your little sister. Tell her how you forced me to keep her for a while until you found some half muggle family to take care of her," Ariana shouted.

"That's not true. Fia why would you believe her?" Dumbledore pleaded.

Fia shook her head, her eyes began to water as the thoughts began to flow into her head. The possibilities were endless, all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. Her uncle was her father!

"Why would she say that if it wasn't true Uncle Albie?" She asked.

Dumbledore looked into her eyes deeply, her huge hazel eyes over flowing with tears. He could never stand to look at her when she looked so sad, he put his hand on her cheek.

"Fia you have to understand. I was very confused at the time," He began to explain.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked.

She threw his hand off of her cheek. She didn't know what to do or what to say. So she did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

"How could you!?" She shouted.

"Fia I -" He started.

"NO! NO! I came hear to do one thing and that is kill her," She said while pointing at her mother.

"Fia please you don't have to-"

"Go ahead little bitch. Do exactly what you're good at doing. Destroy. Destroy me, Destroy your little boyfriend and the lives of other people," Ariana sneered.

Fia was in front of her in a second, her wand pressed into Ariana's cheek.

"I am going to enjoy killing you. And after I've killed you I'm going to kill him," Fia said with a sick smile.

"Fia please think about this," Draco said in a pleading tone.

She looked at him with tears running down her face. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed.

"Avada Kedavra," She murmured.

A tiny spark past from the wand and immediately Ariana's eyes rolled back in her head. Suddenly a large swarm of people stormed into the room. Each of them pointing wands in Fia's direction. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia Bones was the last to enter and when she looked at the black haired girl holding her wand up to the face of Ariana Dumbledore. The first thing in her mind was that one word. '_Angelus' _. Fia dropped her arm and began to walk over to the swarm of officers, on her way over to Amelia she stopped in front of Draco Malfoy and handed him her wand. She then leaned forward and whispered something in his ear before walking away.

"Fia Dumbledore," Amelia said stiffly.

"Amelia, I thought we were friends. After all we will be seeing a lot of each other in the next couple of years," Fia said with a smile.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**I would like to thank everyone who read my story  
**_

_**Don't worry an Epilogue will be coming up  
**_

_**Just give me some time  
**_

_**It's been grand  
**_

_xSweetLupes_


	16. Before the Dusk

_**Thanx to all the ppl that read my story**_

_**Review and tell me what i could have done better or just drop me a line  
**_

_**The story is officially finished but I'm just going to put in this final thing  
**_

_xSweetLupes_

* * *

_** Epilogue: Before the Dusk**_

Draco held onto his son's hand tightly as they walked through the narrow halls of Azkaban. Filthy hands were sticking out of the cell bars trying to grab at them. He looked at his son's face and even with all the shouts and screaming and prisoner's trying to grab them, his face was relaxed as he looked straight forward _'Just like his mother_' Draco mused. Suddenly a dirty hand gripped his son by the front of his shirt and dragged him close to the bars. Instead of looking frightened his son was clam, he raised up a small hand to the wrist of the hand that was clutching his shirt. Slowly but surely a small patch of bright orange that looked like fire appeared on the dirty skin. The hand drew back and was followed by a loud scream. Draco didn't stay around to check if the person was okay, he grabbed his son's hand and dragged him down the hallway.

"Goodbye Grandfather," His son called over his shoulder.

Albus Dumbledore instantly recognized his grandson. As soon as his grandson walked by, he had to see his face. When he saw the little boy he instantly saw her. Fia. The little boy had his father's eyes and Fia's face and hair. Draco walked down the hallway clutching his son's hand. When they finally got to the right cell block they turned the corner and came face to face with the secluded cell.

"CASUS!" A sweet voice yelled.

"Mommy," His son answered.

Casus ran up to the bars and hugged his mother through them. Draco looked at her face and sucked in some air. Somehow with dirt caked on her face she still managed to look beautiful. The hands she used to hold their son were filthy but Casus didn't mind, he just wanted his mother.

"Mommy look what I learned to do," He said happily.

Suddenly the ends of her hair began to dance. Fia laughed as he manipulated her curls with his mind. He was a natural. _Casus _She thought to herself. Her trial had been short, every member of the jury voted for her to be put to death but that couldn't have been done until she gave birth. She remembered when he was a few months old and the torture had just begun, she fought to make sure she remembered her baby and Draco. She wouldn't be tortured into insanity like most of the prisoners here.

"How are you Fifi?" Draco asked.

"I'm okay," She murmured.

She barely heard him, all she could think about was how wonderful her son was. He was a prodigy. Soon he would be able to not just move objects with his mind but people, soon he would be able to manipulate their emotions. She loved him when he was barely a week old and now she loved him even more. He was a perfect mix of her and Draco, he had Draco's ice blue eyes, her untameable frizzy black hair and his father's strong bone structure.

"He's gotten so big," She cooed.

"Mommy will you be there for my birthday party next week," Casus asked her.

She sighed sadly. "No baby, I told you why I can't go,"

"I know mommy,"

"Alright Casus now you be a good boy for daddy," She warned.

He nodded once.

"Take care of him Draco," She said with a smile.

"I will," He promised.

She sighed again. It was time. She heard they heavy footsteps of the executioner coming before he did. She watched as the only thing she did right in her life walked away with the only person that could possibly be able to take care of him. Her cell was opened and she was escorted or dragged to the executioner's room. All the days of torture she put up with only to have it end like this. She sat in the chair and faced the hooded man, she couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was going to leave the earth the way she came into it. Alone. Casus. Unlike her name which stood for something evil and wicked, his name stood for a word that explained her life. What she was deprived of all her life and what he was. A chance. Those were the last words to utter her lips before the killing curse was cast.

_Chance_

* * *

_**Again thank you all for reading remember Review etc.**  
_

_**Till next time  
**_

_****xSweetLupes  
_


End file.
